


Off With Her Head tag

by storyhaus



Category: She Spies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Cross gives Cassie her birthday gift.





	Off With Her Head tag

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the episode ended.

Addition to "Off With Her Head" episode

 

"So,uh,did Cross get you anything?" Shane asked as they admired Duncan's cartoon drawing  
of Cassie as a superhero.

"I think he got all three of us something." Cassie smiled at her friends.

"Yeah,three get out of jail free cards." D.D. cracked.

"All right Deeds,way to think positive." Shane chuckled.

"Okay,time for candles." D.D. replied.

"Only three candles?" Cassie wondered seeing them on the cake.

"Hey,she didn't want to burn the house down." Shane retorted.

"I'm gonna pretend it's because there's three of us." Cassie smiled.

"Now that's thinking positively." Shane grinned.

"Okay,time to start thinking about a wish." D.D. ordered.

"How about a month in the Bahamas?" Shane asked.

"How about a date with Colin Farrell?" D.D. tossed in.

"How about winning the lottery?" Shane eyed them.

"I got it! How about a date with Colin Farrell in the the Bahamas after you've won the lottery?"  
D.D.decided.

"Now if you don't use that I'm gonna wish for that on my birthday!" Shane told Cassie.

"You know what guys,right now,I have everything I could possibly ever want." Cassie smiled  
at them both.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(My addition)

 

"Okay,let's do the cake before I start to cry." D.D. said and lit the candles.

Cassie closed her eyes,made a silent wish and blew them out.

"So what'd ya wish for?" Shane asked.

"She can't tell you,otherwise it won't come true." D.D. shook her head removing the candles.  
She sliced the cake giving each a piece.

"Drinks?" Cassie asked.

"I'll get them." Shane rose.

"I'll help." D.D. said.

"Diet Coke." Cassie called.

"Back to counting calories?" Shane smiled.

"Yeah." Cassie rolled her eyes.

The women went inside to get the drinks as Cassie nibbled on her cake  
with a smile. Her cell rang and she answered it.

"Cassie--now? Alone? Okay." She replied and hung up with a sigh.

"Diet Coke." Shane said returning.

"Gotta go, Cross wants to see me." Cassie apologized rising.

"Why?" D.D. asked.

"Didn't say." Cassie shrugged grabbing her purse.  
"I'll call later." She added and left them.

"Why would Cross want to see her alone?" D.D. wondered.

"Solo mission?" Shane asked uneasy.

"Cassie would tell us wouldn't she?" 

Shane looked at her.

"Right, you didn't tell us." D.D. recalled.  
"So what do we do?"

"Wait. I don't want to cross Cross." Shane answered.

"Yeah, me either." D.D. agreed and they sat down to wait.

 

 

Cassie pulled into the ISD lot and Duncan came over.

"Mr. Cross said to give this to you."

Cassie took the note and read it with a frown.

"Okay." She nodded and drove off.

Duncan watched her wondering what it said then jumped as a car honked  
behind him, he turned and hurried back inside.

 

The tall blond pulled her Mercedes into the parking space in front of the auditorium and climbed out,  
going inside she found it empty. She hadn't seen Cross' car so she figured he was late. Espying a   
piano on the stage she couldn't resist and went up to it, with a grin she began pressing the keys.  
Sounds came but one wouldn't refer to it as music she made.

With a start she turned when hands slid under hers and began playing a classical piece and was shocked  
to find Mr. Cross. She watched amazed as her hands, with his underneath, effortlessly found the notes  
and played the piece to conclusion.

"You play?" She looked at him amazed.

"Obviously. I know you think I'm a workaholic...which I am...but I do have ways to relax."

"Is this why you brought me here?"

" 'I wish I had learned to play the piano.' Sound familiar?"

Cassie nodded recalling her own words spoken to him with just a few hours left before she  
lost her head, literally, to the Russians.

"Happy Birthday Cassie." He replied and began teaching her to play the piano.

Cassie followed his instructions surprised and touched by his very personal gift,  
one she would never forget as long as she lived.


End file.
